Talk:Bloodlines Bestiary
Name Origins English manual name: Dracula, Elizabeth Bartley, Drolta Tzuentes, Vampire Bat, Death, Skele-dragon, Raven, Medusa's Head, Flaming skull, Drolta's mecha-knight. Ending name: Armor Battler, Golem, Gargoyle, Gear Steamer, Princess of Moss, Death, Medusa, Dracula. Japanese manual name: Dorottya Szentes, Elizabeth Bathory, Count Dracula. MegaDriveFAN name: Peeping Eye, Cerberus, White Dragon, Medusa Head, Wizard, Hammer Ō-Yoroi (Great Armor?), Axe Ō-Yoroi (Great Armor?), Harpy, Flying Skeleton, Snake Dragon, Hammer Skeleton, Skeleton Knight, Ghost, Frankenstein, Flying Beetle Roller, Armor Battler, Golem, Gargoyle, Gear Steamer, Silhouette Demon.--Kiyuhito 10:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Names from other games: Pillar of Bones (Castlevania III), Fish Man (Castlevania I), Fuzz Buster (Castlevania III), Hanged Man (Lament of Innocence), Axe Knight (Symphony of the Night), Gurkha Master (Order of Ecclesia), Hammer Shaker (Order of Ecclesia), Great Axe Armor (Dawn of Sorrow), Heavy Armor (Lament of Innocence/Portrait of Ruin), Mummy (several games), Gremlin (Castlevania III/IV), Maneating Plant (Lament of Innocence/Harmony of Despair), Talos (Harmony of Dissonance) Unofficial descriptive names: Skeleton Whip Sword, Sword Minotaur, Naginata Minotaur, Pillar Minotaur, Barbarian, Mace Skeleton, Death Swinger (from Castlevania Realm), Wall Eyes, Barrel Skeleton (from Castlevania Realm), Small Gear Creature (from Castlevania Realm), Gatling Knight (from Spriter's Resource), Wheeled Knight, Flame Medusa Head (from Castlevania Realm), Bow-and-arrow Knight (from Castlevania Realm), Chain Punch Knight, Sprinting Mecha Knight (from Castlevania Realm) - Reinhart77 :I'm sorry, what? Since when do the swords that the skeletons wield look like whip swords? Those are scimitars. And furthermore, I found a listing of the Japanese miniboss names (sourced from Konami) and the names were "ヘルハウンド," "ウォーターメイジ," "アーマーロード （鉄球/斧/青）," "ドラゴンスケルトン" "フランケン," "シルエット・デーモン," "死神," "エリザベート・バートリーとメデューサ" and listed with Dracula was "ドロテア・ツェンテス". Translated they are "Hellhound, "Water Mage," "Armor Lord (Iron Ball/Axe/Blue)", "Dragon Skeleton." "Frankenstein's Monster," Silhouette Demon," "Death," "Elizabeth Bathory and Medusa," and "Dorothea Szentes". So the names "Cerberus," "Heavy Armor," "Talos," "Snake Dragon," and "Dracula Form 2" are totally inaccurate. Sorry MegaDriveFANTailikku (talk) 23:36, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Perhaps, the list that you saw might be ja.wikipedia.org. There isn't mentioning of an original source there at all. Perhaps, Japanese wikipedia original source is Castlevania Realm list. Everyone can edit wikipedia, so that isn't reliable.--Kiyuhito (talk) 00:27, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: I beg your pardon, but ja.wikipedia.org seems to be more accurate than en.wikipedia.org. Plus this same site was where I found some of the Japanese enemy and stage names for my contributions to the Mario Wiki. There were no objections.--Tailikku (talk) 23:47, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Mario series has many Japanese official guide book, so the name of the enemy is easy to know. Only 1 official guide book of Bloodlines exists. But, that's expensive, so I don't afford the price. I will shortly discuss it concerning Bloodlines enemy's name in the forum.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:03, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Again, I am calling out the names being used as the Castlevania Dungeon agrees that they are not accurate in the slightest. So allow me to present a more accurate description, with bolded text being the more accurate names that should be used English manual name: Dracula, Elizabeth Bartley, Drolta Tzuentes, Vampire Bat, Death, Skele-dragon, Raven, Medusa's Head, Flaming skull, Drolta's mecha-knight. Ending name: Armor Battler, Golem, Gargoyle, Gear Steamer, Princess of Moss, Death, Medusa, Dracula. Japanese manual name: Dorottya Szentes, Elizabeth Bathory, Count Dracula. MegaDriveFAN name: Peeping Eye, White Dragon, Medusa Head, Wizard, Great Hammer Armor, Great Axe Armor, Cerberus, Harpy, Flying Skeleton, Snake Dragon, Hammer Skeleton, Skeleton Knight, Ghost, Frankenstein, Flying Beetle Roller, Armor Battler, Golem, Gargoyle, Gear Steamer, Silhouette Demon. Names from other games: Pillar of Bones (Castlevania III), Fish Man (Castlevania I), Fuzz Buster (Castlevania III), Hellhound (Lament of Innocence), Axe Knight (Symphony of the Night), Mummy (several games), Bone Scimitar (Symphony of the Night), Skeleton Soldier (Circle of the Moon) Unofficial descriptive names: Sword Minotaur, Naginata Minotaur, Pillar Minotaur, Barbarian, Mace Skeleton, Death Swinger, Water Magician (from Castlevania Realm), Wall Eyes, Barrel Skeleton, Stone Rose (from Castlevania Realm), Small Gear Creature (from Castlevania Realm), Gatling Knight (from Spriter's Resource), Great Armor (continuing trend from MegaDriveFAN's names for the armor bosses), Wheeled Knight, Flame Medusa Head (from Castlevania Realm), Bow-and-arrow Knight (from Castlevania Realm). And as for why "Hellhound" and not "Cerberus," just look at it: Cerberus has three heads, not a single one. And even according to CV canon Cerberus is supposed to guard the entrance to Hell; this boss doesn't even gaurd the gates to someplace infernal.--Tailikku (talk) 19:33, March 4, 2017 (UTC) I just found another knock against the "Cerberus" name for the Hellhound: Sega Visions, Issue 17. The caption on page 63, as part of a two page spread covering Bloodlines, refers to the miniboss as a "nasty canine", rather than referring to it outright as "Cerberus". Tailikku (talk) 22:31, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Discussion How official a source do you think MegaDriveFAN is? Since the word "fan" is in it, it seems like a fan magazine, so maybe the names aren't so authoritative? Or is the word "fan" misleading? Even if it is a fan magazine, it could still be a channel for official information anyways? --Reinhart77 04:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) mega drive fan magazine publishing by Tokuma-Shoten. Tokuma-Shoten is special thanks at the ending staff roll. I think that this becomes the evidence of official.--Kiyuhito 05:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) --Kiyuhito 05:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Tokuma and Konami cooperated, and the contest was held. enemy character and stage trap idea contest. mega drive fan magazine reader's idea was adopted for the game. Flying Beetle Roller, Silhouette Demon and more. mega drive fan magazine reader drew concept art.--Kiyuhito 05:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) that's pretty interesting. thanks.--Reinhart77 05:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I think what Kiyuhito is referring to the Flying Beetle Roller, Silhouette Demon, and the Headhunter Bat. Those may be the ones that could be considered official namesTailikku (talk) 01:52, October 29, 2013 (UTC) MegaDriveFAN guide may not be exact. However, I think this is the source best now. Source can prevent an unnecessary edit wars. And, Japanese official may differ from the US official. Although I am looking for Castlevania Bloodlines Official Game Secrets-amazon.com, it is not found at all. When this is obtained, Bestiary may be corrected.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:43, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :Castlevania Bloodlines Official Game Secrets - 1 Used from $346.38 --Kiyuhito (talk) 15:31, August 28, 2014 (UTC)